On Which the Sun Never Set
by Starcat000
Summary: Tensions are rising between world superpowers America and China, the world holds its breath, watching the numbers count down to zero. England refuses to sit idly by and watch the world implode. He remembers a day when he ruled a fourth of the glob. Now he rushes to restore his power and hopefully save the world in the process. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.


**On Which the Sun Never Set**

England centric, but will also heavily feature the rest of the United Kingdom, set in present tense. Canada and Australia with hopefully feature later on.

**Full Summery**: Tensions are rising between world superpowers America and China, the world holds its breath, watching the numbers count down to zero. England refuses to sit idly by and watch the world implode. He remembers a day when he ruled a fourth of the glob. Now he rushes to restore his power and hopefully save the world in the process. However, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Chapter 1: To be an Empire**

The hallway was cold and grey, damp clung to stone walls and the dreariness was broken only by the hash light shining through high windows. The quick tap of England's boots penetrated the thick silence as he hastily moved along the once carpeted stone floor.

A long time ago this hallway would have been adorned with rich tapestries, wall hangings and lit by elaborate chandeliers, spreading their welcoming glow throughout the corridors. Now the castle, overlooking a remote section of the English channel, was icy from years of disuse.

England quickened his pace, trying not to let the decay affecting his once favored home weigh down upon his thoughts. He had always had a soft spot for this particular castle and, upon seeing its' sorry state, could not help but feel almost guilty for its' neglect.

Finally he arrived at his destination. He paused in front of the two heavy double doors, which, once upon a time, he would have dramatically thrown open, announcing his presence to all beyond. However, now he opened the left hand door slowly, glancing first into the room beyond.

The hall within was huge, consisting of high arching ceilings and long stain-glass windows which cast an eerily but colorful light onto the subjects beneath it. The center piece of the chamber was a long rectangular table, capable of comfortably seating thirty-six people. At the end of this impressive piece of furniture was an equally impressive, outsized, beautifully carved oak chair or throne as some would say. When properly embellished and at its most striking the room had been elaborate and bursting with golden textures and English heritage, truly a sight to behold and definitely built to impress. England had hosted many meetings with other empires within the room, with Spain, France, Germany, Russia, the Ottoman Empire, and others. He had even directed his own empire from this castle, ruling over a fourth of the world and exercising his power throughout Europe. This castle, his house, had once been a symbol of his supremacy and the British Empire.

That had been along time ago. He had not been back since the end of the First World War, spending just enough money to ensure the castle remain as habitable as was financially viable. Though upon returning he regretted the decision.

Now, instead of countries and colonies, there sat only the other three members of the United Kingdom. Wales and Northern Ireland sat nearest to the door, their heads together, talking and laughing quietly, papers spread out across their small section of the table. At the window, staring out over a windswept sea crashing against high cliffs, was Scotland.

He took a deep breath, composing himself, and strolled confidently into the room. They all looked up as he entered.

Ireland frowned, his usual greeting, and Wales stood up to receive him in a polite gesture. Scotland, after a moment of observation, meandered over to sit next to Wales, leaving him to sit alone opposite the three of them. It was very odd to see the table so empty. Adding to this feeling was the strangeness of sitting alone on the side of the table as he was accustomed to taking the head position. However, in the present context, that would probably not go over so well, considering his current company. One of the reasons the table at the World Meeting was round.

Wales was the only one of the three to come dressed in formal military wear, a uniform similar to his own save for a dulled yellow cross stretching across his chest, his blond hair neat per usual. Something which England had always resented, considering how messy his hair always seemed to be. Ireland and Scotland had adopted casual clothes, Ireland wearing a bright green woollen jersey and cargo pants and Scotland packing on as many layers as possible, accentuating his heavy built. Understandably as both he and Wales were wearing their military coats, considering it was winter and all.

And Scotland as usual, and to England eternal displeasure, was smoking his famously never-ending cigar. England mentally sighed. It was comforting to know that some things never changed.

"Scotland I know I have said this many times but could you please not smoke that fowl smelling thing inside," he said as politely as possible. He did not want to start this meeting off with an augment.

Scotland shrugged, his curiosity concerning why they were meeting in an empty castle overpowering his desire to argue his smoking rights.

"If you say so."

He then put the cigar in a one of the many pockets lining his thick, black, ankle-length coat before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and promptly lighting one.

Sometimes you just had to take the small victories.

Wales then cleared his throat, glancing at Scotland and Ireland.

"So, I think I speak for all of us when I ask. Why the fuck, excuse my language, are we holding a undisclosed meeting in an abounded castle?"

"First of all, it is not abandoned," England began before being interrupted.

"Is there anyone living in it?"

"What? No of course…"

"It's abandoned." Scotland said with finality and England could help but grumble under his breath. This was probably Scotland's revenge for making him put away his cigar. That and it was a not so subtle reminder that he was not the one in charge and they were here of their own free will.

He started again.

"I have gathered us here today to discuss important matters concerning our future and the future of the world."

This statement caused raised brows all round.

"So what of Europe or the other Ireland for that mater. They not invited to the party?" Scotland interrupted again this time looking curious.

"Euro zone is currently facing a dept. crises and I believe things will run more smoothly with one Ireland rater than two." England waved the concern away.

Ireland scowled and Wales and Scotland exchanged knowing looks.

At the best of time the Republic of Ireland was tolerable. However, when both Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland were together tensions always ran a little high. If they weren't arguing with each other they were ganging up on him, causing him no shortage of headaches. Old wounds ran deep and if he was going to get anything done today he unfortunately could not have the Republic of Ireland here. That and he simply did not trust her like he did his brothers to whom he shared strong bonds both old and new.

Though some would question his wisdom in inviting Northern Ireland at all. Northern Ireland was defiantly the youngest of the three, being officially recognized in 1921, currently looking the age of fourteen. England could not afford for the United Kingdom to be divided if his plan were to work effectively.

"I know we have had our differences but when it boils down to the crux of the matter family is family and I trust you explicitly, as part of the United Kingdom and as my brothers. That being said I must still ask that you give your word that what we discuss here will not leave these walls"

When a country gave their world there was a certain amount of power behind it. Not only did it extend in some part to the rest of their country but it was also impossible to break without a large exertion of energy. If they did manage to break an oath it had the double effect of weakening the country and causing future distrust between nations. This meant that future agreements would be a lot harder, which was undesirable. He knew that what he was asking was no light matter, as countries didn't just go around making promises, but what he was planning was so radical that he shuddered to think what would happen if the rest of the world found out.

Wales stood placing his hand over his chest, "A swear on my honor as the country of Wales to not let anything we discuss here pass beyond these walls without your express permission"

He had always gotten on better with Wales than Scotland, who regarded him with a healthy amount of suspicion. But, as he initially suspected, he did not have to worry as Scotland, never one to pass up a new venture, followed his brother's example. Ireland not to be left out also gave his word accompanied by an annoyed huff despite his inability to keep the intrigue off his face. Of course they were all interested in why, after so many years, he had returned to his once great home to host a meeting of all things.

England took a deep breath and began.

"We have all seen an increased tension between the Unites States of America and China"

"Too put it mildly," Scotland snorted

"As none of you regularly attend world meetings"

"and whose fault it that," Ireland muttered under his breath

England stopped and gave them all a stern look, "If you insist on interrupting I will leave and you will all suffer in the suspense of not knowing the reason you are here. I promise you it will be worth it."

The three of them, particularly Scotland and Ireland, though Wales was far from innocent, had started a recent trend of interrupting him as frequently as possible whenever he tried to give a lecture. It was very irritating. He glanced over them and, seeing they had decided to settled down and listen, he continued on.

"I have to inform you that the situation is getting worse."

"Over the past few years both countries have been competing to keep the position of world superpower. In the past few years alone China and America have stated more augments over resources and military than everyone else combined and that's an achievement. Furthermore, and perhaps more serious is the fact that these are not the stupid but friendly quarrels as they both believe the other is out to undermine their interests, which unfortunately, is most likely true. You also may have noticed that both have been asking to other countries to pick sides, something which puts everyone in a rather uncomfortable position"

"And how to propose with help in a situation like this?" Wales said skeptically.

"It is simple," pause for dramatic effect, "We entre as a third power"

There were a few moments of silence in which Wales let out a bark like laugh before quickly quietening upon the realization that he was serious.

Ireland whispered loudly and to no one in particular, "Delusions of grandeur much," before being hushed by Scotland who was giving England an evaluating look, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately but you're not exactly the power house you once were. Hell, even if we all pooled our strength we're a fraction of America or China's military, economic and industrial power. Where exactly are 'we' pulling this figurative muscle from?" Scotland eventually said, taking a few more puffs of his cigarette.

Wales, who was now shaking his head in amusement, said, "Scotland's right, you are not an empire anymore. None of us are empires."

"I know that," he snapped before composing himself, seeing he was losing his audience. Ireland was already gathering his papers together in preparation to leave and is appeared Scotland was not far behind. He had to convince them.

"Empires fall," he said loudly effetely halting Ireland who gave him a, England's gone bat shit insane, look.

"Yeah. So what."

"You know that. I know that. But does America know that."

"Is there a point to this because at the moment I'm considering admitting you to the nearest mental hospital."

"We have all been around since the time of the Romans. Some of us longer," he glanced at Scotland and Wales, "we have all seen empires, countries and nations raise and fall. When I was in charge, running the British Empire," this brought a collective scowl to their faces, "We all knew, though I may not have admitted it at the time, that one day I would stretch myself too far and collapse."

Scotland nodded adding, "The greatest enemy of the empire is the empire itself."

It was a quote Wales had created and preceded to continually quote at him throughout his exploits as the British Empire. Later he had wished he had payed more attention.

"Once again I ask, is there a point to all this," Ireland injected.

England scowled, 'again with the interruptions.'

"America is an empire."

Scotland chuckled, "Don't let him hear you say that."

England waved his had dismissively and pushed on.

"Over the past few years the world has witnessed the gradual decline in American's economic global power. He might have the biggest military in the world but in the finance sector he is falling behind."

"China's been itching to take center stage for millennia." Scotland agreed.

"The guys had a ruff life, he's not going to back down without a fight," Wales pointed out.

Before they could start further discussion on the issue England spoke over them.

"America needs to accept his fate and cut his losses before he goes completely under. Every world power has its ups and downs and its important to know when to let someone else take center stage for a while. But as we have all witnesses, giving up is not exactly America's strong point. "

"Instead what does he do? He decides to pick a fight with China. Now their arguing and tensions are rising. With the global economy the way it is and the various allies and connections both countries have any confrontation would be catastrophic for everyone."

"I would give it five years maybe a little more till we witness another Cold War or worse World War Three."

"So something needs to be done and you want to be the one to do it. You still haven't told us what exactly what your plan is."

England stood up and placed his hands on the table, leaning in.

"I'm reviving the old empire,"

Shocked silence greeted the statement.

Scotland spluttered and chocked on in cigarette, causing Wales to give him a thump on the back. Ireland's jaw was pretty much touching the floor.

"You can't be serious."

Though the statement caused all three of them to look at him like he had grown an extra head he knew he now had their undivided attention.

History

England:

. The fist hint of 'England' as it is known today was the founding of the City of London founded by the Romans.

. At its peek the British Empire ruled over 35 counties

Northern Ireland:

. Northern Ireland was recognized as a separate legal entity on 3 May 1921. However I have assumed he came into existence before this. Feel free to suggest historical dates for the creation of Northern Ireland.

America:

. Has increased military presence in the Asia Pacific region since 2000, causing tension between America and China as the Chines government accuses the American government of trying to surround them.


End file.
